My Little Man
by mtngirlforever
Summary: The Walking Dead AU No-zombie fanfic. Daryl rescues the reader and something blossoms from there. She's on the run; he's a loner that occasionally bails his brother out of jail. Will something bloom betweeen these two or will their pasts forever keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my no-zombie/AU Daryl story. As I mentioned to an anon on Tumblr, my work hours have increased and my writing time has drastically decreased. However, I wanted to explore this story because my muse seems to really be digging it. Please leave me your thoughts; my muse thrives on feedback. Without further ado here is chapter one.**

You had moved to King County about a week ago. You were able to score a room at a shady apartment complex and got a job as a waitress at the diner in town. It wasn't glamorous, but you were just glad to be out of college and on your own. You had been expecting your parents reaction, so you weren't surprised when they disowned you and cut off all your money.

You were dreaming of being a writer one day and had even started an original story in between your studies. You were going to work on it in between shifts at the diner and just hope one day it would be good enough to publish.

On your first shift, you met a lot of the townsfolk who all seemed nice and welcoming. It was just another small country town, and you thought for sure you were going to love it. Your parents had confiscated your car when they disowned you, so you were immensely glad the diner wasn't far from your apartment. It would make walking back and forth much easier.

After your first shift, you were walking back to your apartment when a police cruiser rolled up beside you. The window rolled down and the officer called out to you. You stopped and noticed the man intently staring you down. It made you a little uncomfortable to be honest.

"Officer," you said almost questioningly.

"Ma'am. Do you need a ride?"

"Oh. No thanks. I'm just right up here. It's not far," you smiled turning to carry on to your apartment. However, he wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted on giving you a ride. Looking back, you wish you'd never got in the car.

 **11 months later….**

It'd been two months since you'd left King County and escaped to Atlanta. Those two months had been the most peaceful since you left college, but you were always looking over your shoulder now. You'd gotten another shitty apartment in Atlanta and were working as a waitress in an upscale restaurant. You were hoping the tips would be good and would help give you extra money before you really needed it.

You rested a hand on your still flat stomach and sighed before getting ready for work. You knew it wasn't the baby's fault, but you were severely depressed, scared, and broken. Deputy Shane Walsh, you sighed cringing at the name. The man had essentially ruined your life by pretending to be nice one night. That first night he had raped you and it only got worse after that. Any time he wanted, he would pick you up from work and rape you and cut you when he felt like. Said he was marking you, you cringed remembering his evil words. You had scars all over that you constantly kept covered so no one would see. His evil words still haunted you in your dreams making sleep hard to come by. When you'd found out he'd gotten you pregnant, you ran.

You knew you couldn't stay in King County around him another minute because he was ultimately going to kill you and your baby. You let out another sigh thinking about the baby. You were currently finding it hard to love the little being growing inside of you, but you knew you couldn't get rid of it. You just hoped once you saw him or her that you would instantly fall in love.

 **6 months later….**

You knew you were due any day now. You were as big as a house and uncomfortable as hell. You'd taken off work for the next eight weeks, and although not having the income was going to suck, you knew you needed the time off with the baby. You hadn't kept regular appointments because of the money, but you had at least gone a few times and each time you were able to hear the heartbeat and see the baby. Those appointments became your favorite time and over time you felt yourself falling in love with your baby. You'd kept the sex a surprise and now you were wishing you knew. You had the bare minimum that the baby would need, and you were just floating by.

You decided to get out of the city and go explore some country. Your apartment was filling cramped and with all the city noise, you were really missing the small town country life. You knew your experience in King County had left you wounded and jaded, and you weren't sure if you'd be able to move back to a small town, but at the moment you were really missing it. You headed off towards Macon and when you found a pull off and a creek you decided to explore. The baby was kicking up a storm and you thought a nice peaceful walk would help you both settle. As you were walking you absentmindedly ran your hand over your stomach.

You'd walked a good ways when you heard someone behind you. You felt fear and panic taking over as you whipped around coming face to face with the end of a crossbow.

"What ar' ye' doin ou' here?" the man asked gruffly.

You could feel your breathing picking up and the baby responding to your panic with sharp kicks. You were terrified and started shaking as the man watched you carefully. He had no idea who you were or what you were doing so far out this way on your own in your condition. It was the middle of summer and you were in jeans and a flannel buttoned all the way up. That left him confused, but he did recognize the signs of your impending panic attack and knew that couldn't be good for you.

"Shit!" he swore lowering the crossbow and reaching out for you. You let out a strangled whimper as you tried to catch a breath. He instantly knew he was going to have to treat you like a skittish animal. He held his hands out towards you showing you he meant no harm. "I's 'k. Jus' take sum deep breaths. Ain't gonna hur' ya," he said gently.

You tried nodding and slowing your breathing as you watched him. Almost as soon as you caught your breath you doubled over in pain holding your stomach. "Wha's wrong?" he asked laying a hand on your back making you tense even more.

"My…. my water just broke," you whispered realizing you were currently in labor in the middle of nowhere with some guy you didn't even know.

"Fuckin' shit," he swore loudly causing you to jump.

"I… I'll… I'll be ok. I'll just… I'll head back to the city," you stumbled hoping you would make it.

"I can' let ya go wanderin' bac through tha woo's alone. Shit woman wha' kinda person you think I am?" he said almost angrily.

"I'm… I'm sorry," you whimpered cowering away as you tried to breath through another contraction.

"Fuckin hell," he mumbled seeing how scared you were. He knew it hadn't been long since someone had hurt you and he wasn't helping matters any by losing his head.

"Come on. We'll git ya bac ta town," he said gently putting his hand on your arm to guide you back. He wasn't sure how you managed to get out there, but he knew they weren't far from his house or truck.

You tried to be strong and silent as this strange man led you through the woods. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, which was a good thing because you honestly had no clue how far you had wandered. The pain rolling through you with each contraction was more intense than the last one and you were struggling to be strong. Just as you reached a clearing in the woods you felt the worst pain yet. You unconsciously reached out and gripped his arm tight as a whimper/moan left your lips.

"I don't even know your name," you managed as tears rolled down your cheeks and your knees buckled.

"Daryl," he grumbled catching you before you fell.

"Emma," you answered as another strong contraction rolled through not giving you a break. "I… I don't think I'm going to make it to the city," you whimpered as the contraction never let up.

"Jus' hang on," he said running for the truck parked in the driveway. You didn't even have time to take in your surroundings before he carefully laid you in the seat and ran back to the driver's side. He jumped in and headed for the clinic in town not knowing what else to do.

 **1 hour later….**

You were lying on the bed with the bundle swaddled in your arms. You'd barely made it to the clinic before the need to push became too much. You could tell you'd freaked out this Daryl guy that had been so kind to get you here and you thought it odd that a strong man like him would be freaked out.

You glanced down at the sleeping bundle and let out a small sigh. You were just glad he didn't look anything like his daddy. Luckily you were dark headed as well, so the dark hair could've came from either of you and were choosing to believe everything the baby inherited was from you.

There was a knock at your door causing you to jump a little and startle the baby. "Shhh shhh," you cooed before calling out a quiet come in. You were little surprised to see Daryl open your door and walk in. You were for sure he would've dropped you and left. Not that you would've blamed him.

"Hey," you said quietly and he returned the greeting. He watched you struggling to pull the blankets around you and he was suspicious that it was because you were trying to hide something.

"They say you're a'ight," he said sitting down by the bed.

You were biting your lip to keep it from trembling as you watched him. "Ummm… yea. Thanks to you," you said quietly giving him a small smile.

"'Is nothin'," he said with a small nod. He was biting the side of his thumb and you found it endearing as you watched him.

"Wanna meet him?" you asked carefully holding the baby out towards him as you tried to keep your arms covered. You hated this stupid gown they made you put on because a lot of your scars would be on display at some point.

"Don't know nothin' 'bout babies," he said shaking his head.

"Just say hi," you smiled not sure why you were trying to have a conversation with this guy. Something about him was endearing to you and you just weren't ready for him to leave.

Daryl leaned over and looked at the sleeping baby before you gently tried handing him to him again. Daryl let out a small huff before wrapping his arms around the bundle like he'd seen you do. You let out a small smile at the scene in front of you. "I named him Ryker Lincoln, but I'll probably call him Ryker or Ry" you said quietly.

Daryl just nodded biting his lip watching the baby. "What were ya doin' out thar anyways Emma?" he asked finally glancing up at you again.

"Just out for a walk… escaping the city," you said with a small shrug. "Just missed the country and decided to get out."

"Hmmm," he hummed.

"What were you doing?" you asked remember facing down the end of his crossbow.

"Huntin. 'Is my property anyways," he said giving you a small smirk.

"Oh… sorry… I… I didn't know," you said quickly a blush rising as you tugged the blankets around you tighter.

"Relax. It's fine. You didn't harm nothin' or steal ma deer," he smirked again as the baby started fussing. "Guess that's my cue," he said passing Ryker back to you. "Be careful out in them woods," he smiled before walking out of the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so short. I promise what's coming is longer, this is just setting up the rest of the story. I hope you are enjoying and will leave me your thoughts.**

 **Chapter** **2:**

A couple of days later, you were trying to figure out how to get you and Ryker back to your car to get back to the city. The clinic had given you a carseat since the one you had bought was in the city in your apartment.

"Want me to call Daryl?" a nurse asked as you finished signing the discharge papers.

"Ummm… no. No thanks. I don't… I don't really know him. He just… He just happened to stumble on me the other day," you finally finished. While you had definitely loved the sight of Ryker snuggled against the big strong man's chest, you were still very nervous around the man just because he was a man that you didn't know.

The nurse gave you a small smile. "You might not know him, but I'm from this town. Daryl seems rough around the edges, but he wouldn't mind helping you again, since ya know he brought you in," she winked.

You let out a small sigh, but finally relented. You had no idea how far from town you'd actually been, and you didn't think it would be smart to walk all that way carrying Ryker. You waited out front with your sleeping boy and it wasn't long and Daryl was pulling in.

"I… I'm sorry to…. To be a bother again," you said swinging the car seat up your arm with a little struggle.

"'Is no problem," he said taking the car seat before you could protest. He took the base and buckled it in and then snapped the seat to it.

"How'd.. How'd you know how to do that?" you asked while he held the door for you. He didn't seem like the type that would know anything about car seats, and he'd admitted he didn't know anything about babies.

Once you were in, he closed the door and walked around to the other side. He still had not answered your question when he started the truck and pulled out of the clinic. You didn't want to ask again and make him angry.

The ride was pretty much silent except for Ryker's littel grunts. He wasn't a big fan of the car seat, but at least he wasn't crying.

"I found ya car the other day. Had it towed to ma house so is off the road."

"Thank… thank you. How much do I owe you," you asked opening your wallet.

"Nothin," he said pulling into his driveway. There was another truck there and when Daryl swore and told you to stay in the truck, you were instantly on alert. An older man came out of the house carrying a beer and talking loudly. You were terrified listening to his slurred angry words and wished you could make yourself and Ryker smaller when the man started pointing and loudly asking questions about you.

In the next instant you saw the men by your side of the truck and you panicked. "I said leave 'er alone!" Daryl yelled blocking your door. You let out a whimper and curled into a ball in the floor of the truck. You could hear yelling and cursing and slurred words. You could hear Ryker's whimpers and cries, but you couldn't do anything but curl around yourself as the world started to fade with your rapid breathing.

It wasn't but a second later and your door opened as the blackness started to take you under. "Shit!" you heard before a hand gently touched your arm. "'Is safe Emma. Let's get you and Ryker outta here," Daryl said helping you up. You were weak and wobbly, your breathing still not under control as Daryl helped you up. He bent you over and held you steady as your body slowed your breathing and the world came back into focus.

"You're ok," he whispered when he realized you were returning to normal. "Can you stand?" he asked getting a meek nod from you. Once he was sure you were going to stay upright, he gently lifted Ryker from his carseat instantly calming the upset baby.

"Thar now. Is ok. Your mama jus' had a lil scare," he said shushing the baby. Ryker was watching him taking in his every word and you were amazed. Once the baby calmed, Daryl passed him to you and unloaded the car seat from his truck to your car. You snuggled your baby watching Daryl do everything for you. Once the car seat was strapped in and your small bag and purse were stored in the car, he came over to check on you. Before you could assure him you would be ok driving back to the city and that these panic attacks had become normal for you, the man from earlier stomped out of the house yelling again. Daryl easily stepped in front of you, and you didn't dare more.

"Git back in tha damn house, Merle. I ain't tellin ya 'gain," Daryl called. He could feel you trembling behind him.

You could feel the other man's eyes on you two and you were terrified, but at the same time you felt as if Daryl would die protecting you. You hadn't felt that sense of security in a long long time.

"Whateva Darylina," you heard slurred before a door slammed shut.

"Is safe," Daryl said again turning to face you.

"Th…. Thank you for everything Daryl. I could…. I could never repay you all this," you said quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Is nothin' Emma. Just get you and lil man back safely," he said leading you to your car.

You strapped Ryker into his car seat and gave him his paci when he cried at being strapped in. You thanked Daryl once again, before heading back to Atlanta. You weren't sure if you would ever see him again, but you were positive you would never forget him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 ***these will be two separate scenes showing Emma and Daryl after their chance meeting, but they will have happened simultaneously leading up to the ending event***

Ryker wasn't a bad baby. He fussed some when he was hungry and needed a diaper change. He slept for almost three hours at a time, and you found adjusting to little sleep to not be as hard as you thought. He hated the car seat, but thankfully you didn't have to use it much. Ryker thankfully still didn't look anything like his dad, and you found you loved your little boy more than you'd ever imagined. He completed you in ways you didn't even know was possible.

You had found out real quick with an E.R. visit that Ry was allergic to soy, and you had to be careful what you ate. You were breastfeeding because you were really short on money and could barely afford diapers. You desperately needed to go back to work, but you didn't have anyone to keep Ryker, and you couldn't afford any daycares around. So when your boss called six weeks later in the middle of September and asked when you were returning, you couldn't tell him. Which led to him telling you he wasn't able to hold your position any longer, and he was going to hire someone.

Your landlord was on your ass the next week because you were now currently two months behind on rent. You tried begging him to give you a few more weeks to figure something out with Ryker and work, and he'd eventually relented. You had another month to come up with rent or you were going to be out on the street. You felt so defeated you weren't sure what to do. Over the next week you tried to figure out how to make it all work, but you were drawing a blank.

It was on your return trip a few days later from getting a small pack of diapers that one of your neighbors stopped you. "You're Emma right?" the older lady asked.

You nodded and readjusted Ryker in your arms.

"Some sheriff was 'round here earlier asking questions 'bout you. I didn' tell 'im anythin' jus' though' you shoul' know."

You just nodded again feeling your body reacting in fear. "Thanks. For… not saying anything," you said having gone completely pale.

"You a'right there girly?"

"Yea… Yes.. Yes I'm ok. Just...Just need to get this little one home," you said with a grimace and a nod. The older lady just nodded, and you raced upstairs to your apartment. You locked the door and collapsed against it breathing heavy. Shane had found you and was looking around for you. You couldn't let him find you or find out about Ryker.

You laid Ryker down as you tried to control your breathing. You couldn't afford a panic attack at the moment. You knew the landlord was on the verge of kicking you out; you were now three months behind on rent with no money in sight. You'd spent what little bit of cash you'd saved on diapers recently, so you decided it might just be best to leave before Shane found you. You quickly threw all of your clothes and Ryker's into duffle bags. Next you packed up diapers, wipes and other baby supplies. You had no idea where you were going to go, but you knew you couldn't stay around here.

Over the next couple of days you gathered some food supplies, a tent, sleeping bags, blankets and pillows from your apartment. You packed your run down car and headed out of the city with no plan in mind but escaping.

Daryl had returned to normal life after his little encounter with the brown haired beauty with the baby. He thought of her occasionally, but for the most part, he was just surviving. He worked at a mechanic shop in town, and when he wasn't at work, he was working on stuff around his house, his truck or his bike. His house wasn't much; two beds and two baths on the outskirts of town with a couple of acres of land in the woods. He'd saved up to get it and he was happy with it. It was at least better than the shack he'd grown up in. Merle had stuck around for a week after Emma left, eating all of his food and draining his alcohol supply.

Word around town was that Merle was laying low because his clients were arrested not too long ago and he wasn't sure if they'd flip on him or not. Daryl wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth, but it still grated on him some that Merle was just once again using him. He found he liked himself better when his brother wasn't around, but he had a hard time turning his back on him. Merle had done that to him countless times and he hated that feeling, so even though his brother more than deserved it, Daryl just couldn't do it. By the end of the week, they'd had one of their explosive fights and Merle had taken off after leaving Daryl with a black eye and split lip.

Daryl wasn't sure why he still put up with his brother's shit other than the fact it was the only blood he had left. His ma had died when he was young leaving him with his bastard of a father and brother. Merle had tried to take most of the beatings when Daryl was younger, but once Daryl was in middle school, Merle joined up and left Daryl with the old man. Then Merle was arrested for punching out his superior and started his stints in jail. When he wasn't in jail, he was so high he was useless to Daryl. The scars on his back still reminded him of what a bastard he'd grown up with and he tried to hide them as much as possible.

Daryl wasn't worried about when Merle would show back up because he always did. It was just a matter of being prepared when he did. People around town talked about his black eye and split lip for the first few days like they always did, but eventually they went back to other people's gossip. No one understood why Daryl still put with him. When Merle wasn't around Daryl was mostly pleasant and would willingly help someone out, especially when it came to mechanical things. He was still gruff and people found it hard to be sociable with him, but at least he was helpful. Merle brought out a different side of him, and most people were glad to see Merle leave town again.

It was now the beginning of October and he'd not heard from Emma or his brother and he was strangely ok with it. He wasn't sure what it was about Emma that she kept floating through his thoughts, but he was intrigued with her and her story; which was rare. Daryl didn't do feelings or relationships so he wasn't sure what was going on with his brain, but he couldn't help but find himself wondering how she and her little boy were doing. He also kinda wanted to know her story. Why was she so afraid and why was she in long sleeves in the middle of the sweltering summer heat and how'd she end up with a baby on her own? He knew if she was anything like him, it'd be a long, long time, on the verge of never before she'd ever answer his questions explaining her story.

The first Saturday in October he was off work and decided to go hunting. He'd been picking up as many shifts as possible knowing before long he'd hear from his brother and he needed to have extra money just in case. He was also finding himself thinking more and more about if Emma was safe, and he was needing to clear her from his mind. He hadn't seen her in almost three months and he was really frustrated with himself that he kept thinking about her. He figured hunting would be his best bet. He grabbed his bow and headed out early. It was around noon when he saw the little tent near the creek as he was hunting. He felt the anger building in him as he thought about how someone would just invade his property like that. He stomped towards the tent with his crossbow raised and ready. "Come out!" he growled when he was standing in front of it.

You heard the gruff voice and tried to stop the fear from coursing through your body. You flashed back to the first time you'd heard it, and knew it was likely to be a repat. You strapped Ryker to you in a carrier and slowly unzipped the tent. You carefully tumbled out with your hands up and eyes wide not sure what he would be thinking.

"Emma?" he asked lowering the crossbow. It'd been near three months since he'd seen you and the baby. You knew you looked different than the last time you'd seen him, and Ryker was now bigger so you weren't surprised by his confusion. You were just afraid enough that you couldn't find your voice. You gave a nod wrapping your arms around the carrier. You knew you were taking a chance of running into him when you picked this place to set up your tent, and you'd be lying if you said you hadn't wanted to see him again. Something about him made you curious and feel safe even though you were very much on guard.

"Wha're ya doin' out her' Emma?" he asked confusion written all over his face as he watched you.

"I uhh…. I uh… just wanted to be close to the creek for freshwater ya know? I didn't… I didn't mean to be on your property again," you stumbled out as you rubbed your hands up and down the carrier to have something to do with your hands to keep them from shaking.

"I ain' worried 'bout tha'," he grunted as a breeze rustled the leaves around them. "Why ya in tha' tent to begin with?

"Oh," you mumbled looking anywhere but at him. Daryl kept quiet waiting you out. "I uh… well…. I… I didn't have anyone to keep Ry so I uh…. I couldn't go back to work…. So… I… well… I lost my shitty apartment… and… and I had to get out of the city. I didn't… I didn't know where to go so I…. I got a tent and came here. It's quiet and peaceful and no one… no one can find me," you finished.

Daryl kicked some leaves towards you to get you to look at him. "Ya can't stay out her' Emma." He saw your crestfallen face before he finished. "I's gonna be too cold for you and a baby. You need shelter."

"I… I don't have anywhere," you said quietly tears forming in your eyes against your will. Shane had seriously ruined your life, and now because of it you were being a terrible mother not protecting or providing properly for your baby.

"Start packin'. I'll be back in thirty," he said. You looked at him confused with your big tearfilled eyes and he just nodded. "Be packed," he said before heading back into the woods. He wasn't sure what he was thinking moving you and a baby into his house; he didn't know you or your story, but he just knew he couldn't leave y'all out there with winter coming.


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word, Daryl was back in less than thirty minutes. You had tossed all of your things in the two duffles and backpack. Ryker was still strapped to you in the carrier content just being carried everywhere. When Daryl returned, you had your bags and sleeping bags sitting outside the tent and were in the process of trying to take the tent down.

"Le' me help," he said helping you take the tent down.

"Thank you," you whispered quietly as Daryl started loading everything into the bed of his truck. You watched him with tearfilled eyes. "I can't…. I can't repay you Daryl or… give… give ya what your wanting," you said staring at the ground as tears ran down your cheeks.

"Wha' ya think I wan' woman?" he asked gruffly causing you to shudder slightly as he opened the door to the truck for you.

"What all guys want," you mumbled climbing in the truck trying to stop your tears before you upset your baby.

Before he closed your door, he grabbed your chin making you tense before turning your eyes to meet his. "Ain' like 'em otha' guys. Don' think I am," he practically growled before releasing your chin and closing your door. You let out a deep breath knowing what he said was true. He'd been nothing but kind and helpful to you since the first time you met him.

He climbed in and slammed his door making you jump.

"S...Sorry Daryl. I know… I know your not… I just… I'm scared and awful and I'm sorry," you tumbled out quickly.

Daryl let out a deep breath before heading for home. "You're not awful Emma. Jus' been deal' a bad hand. Don' make ya awful," he said.

"You really don't have to do this," Emma said quietly watching the woods go by.

"Ain' leaving' ya ou' thar' with win'er comin'. You'd freeze ta death," he said pulling up to his small house. "I got a spare room anyways. Migh' as well put it to use."

You reached over and touched his arm to keep him from getting out of the truck. "You don't know how much I appreciate this Daryl. I… We'll stay outta your way I swear, and I'll find… I'll find a way to get ya some money to help with things I swear," you said trying to hold back more tears.

Daryl reached over and carefully pushed one of your wayward curls away from your face. "Don' worry bout it Em. Just get you and li'l man settled and we'll worry 'bout tha res' of tha' later."

You gave him a small smile at the nickname. No one had called you Em in a long, long time, and it made you like Daryl just a little more. You wouldn't say you were totally trusting yet; there was still so much about him that you didn't know, but you felt mostly comfortable with him. Enough that you were going to settle into his spare room and give Ryker a roof over his head again.

You were able to settle in comfortably in Daryl's spare room. It had a full size bed which was plenty big enough for you. It was bigger than anything you'd slept on recently. Once Daryl had carried your few bags in, he told you to load back up and he took you to town. He went to the local Walmart where he had you buy something for Ry to sleep in and more diapers. He also bought more groceries, and you had to explain you had to be careful what you ate because of nursing Ry.

You found out that Daryl wasn't a picky eater and let you buy whatever you needed. When he paid for it, you felt guilty that you had nothing, but he assured you it was ok. The first week together was an adjustment. You were up with Ry every three hours and you tried your hardest to keep the baby quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping man. Daryl went to work during the day, leaving you at the house with the baby. You made sure to have food waiting when he got home, and you'd tidied the place up quite a bit. Daryl was constantly telling you, you didn't have to clean up after him, but you felt you owed him something for taking you in.

The second and third week were much the same, and you were slowly getting more nervous that Daryl would get tired of you and Ry, and you would be right back where you started. You knew Ryker woke him up at least once during the night with his crying, but besides moving out, you didn't know what to do. Daryl had noticed you more on edge and tried finding out what was up with you, but you always shut him down.

By the end of the first month, you knew you had to do something to make this up to Daryl. He'd worked extra shifts almost every day every week for the last four weeks, so you would be able to have everything you needed at his house. It was Friday, and you knew Daryl would be home at a decent hour. You had supper ready and had fed Ry before he got home. After you two ate, you cleaned up despite Daryl telling you he would get it.

"Go relax," you told him shooing him out of the kitchen. Ry was in the living room floor on a mat that had toys attached to it Daryl had gotten him last week. You tidied up trying to steel your nerves. You were not comfortable at all with what you were going to do tonight, but you knew you owed Daryl big time.

When you ventured into the living room, Daryl was laying in the floor with Ry making the baby laugh. You felt your heart swell with how wonderful he was to your little boy even though he didn't have to be. You watched him with tears in your eyes, before he noticed you. "You ok Emma?" he asked quietly picking up Ry when he got fussy.

"Yea… yea I'm ok. I better get him down. Are you…. Are you going out?" you asked him taking Ry from him.

"Na. Jus' gonna stay in."

You gave him a nod. "I uh… I'll be back. I uh…. Well… I have something for you," you said quietly with a big gulp. You were so nervous and scared, but you had to do something.

"Ok. I'll be here," he said nodding to the couch and you gave him a nod. You took Ry to your room and nursed him getting him ready for bed as all these thoughts ran through your head. You weren't sure you were going to be able to pull it off, but you were going to try.

Once Ry was good and asleep, you laid him down, covering him up. "Sweet dreams little man," you whispered. You turned the lights off and left the door cracked. You took a deep breath before going back to the living room seeing Daryl watching TV.

You took another deep breath before walking over to him. "Sit," he said patting the couch beside him. "Wha's been up wif' you lately Em?" he asked as you nervously picked at your fingers.

"I just... " you offered him a small shrug as you tugged your sleeves lower on your arms. You'd stayed in long sleeves every day despite if it was hot or not because you didn't want him to see your scars. You hoped and prayed he would let you leave your shirt on tonight.

"Emma…. Jus' talk to me. Ain' gonna hur' ya," he said laying his hands over yours to stop their fidgeting. You tensed up a little and then tried to force yourself to relax. "You sai' you had somethin' for me. Wha' is it?" he asked trying to get you to calm down not realizing that was the main source of your tension.

You still wouldn't meet his eyes as you quietly mumbled, "Me."

Daryl reached over and gently grabbed your chin tilting your head up to look at him. "Wha' you talkin' 'bout woman?" He could see your body radiating nerves and stress, and he didn't like it.

"I… I know I owe you big time Daryl. You've done so much for me, for Ry. I don't… I don't have much, hell I don't even work. But I know I owe you, and you… you haven't been out any since… since Ry and I moved in… and I know… I know you've been working more so… so Ry and I can have things…. So I…. I'm giving you what I got… and that's me," you finished slightly proud of yourself for temporarily keeping the panic at bay. You could still feel it building as Daryl watched you.

He was off the couch in an instant pacing the small living room with an angry glare on his face. "Though' we done covered this! You ain' givin' me shit Emma! I tol' ya! I ain' like otha' guys! And clearly… clearly you don' wanna do this! What kinda fuckin' person you think I am huh?!" he shouted as he paced more. He couldn't believe you were thinking you had to give him yourself as repayment! What kinda fuckers had you been with that gave you these thoughts?!

You had pulled your knees to your chest as tears silently rolled down your cheeks as he paced and yelled. He turned his angry eyes on you, trying to tamp down his temper seeing you on the verge of panicking, but it wasn't working. "Do you think I'd make ya do that Emma? Think I'd just take it when you clearly don' want it?! I did this because ya needed help! We all need help at some poin'! Not because I wanted anythin' from ya!" he yelled again.

When you let out a scared whimper, he growled and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him. He knew he needed to get outta there before he scared you even more. Ryker was crying from his playpen in your room and you were terrified. You hadn't seen him that angry ever. You fought the panic attack as you went to get your baby. You picked him up shushing him as your tears mixed with his. Once he was calm, you strapped him in the carrier and started packing. You'd really screwed up with pissing Daryl off, and you knew you needed to be gone before he came back.

You couldn't take the chance of him hurting Ryker. You threw Ry's clothes and baby things in bags grabbing what little clothes you had. You were still crying and your chest felt tight, but you were fighting through it. "We'll be ok… we'll be ok," you whispered over and over to the baby as tears poured down your cheeks. You weren't sure where you were going to go, or how you were going to survive, but you had to try for your baby.

As you walked out the door, Daryl was on the porch smoking. You were caught and didn't know what to do. He was just watching you as the panic finally spilled over and your breathing became erratic. The world started going fuzzy as you dropped your bags on the porch and Daryl rushed over unstrapping Ryker before you went down.


End file.
